


For the worlds smartest detective you really are a stupid man

by Oscar_da_grouch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Everyone Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscar_da_grouch/pseuds/Oscar_da_grouch
Summary: One by one they all leave
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	For the worlds smartest detective you really are a stupid man

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work so don't bully me to bad

The first two were Duke and Harper. They were tired of being overlooked and not truly being part of the family. There was nothing left for them here. So the two of them plus Cullen left Gotham and didn't look back.

The next two also left as a pair. Steph and Cass looked around them, saw what shitty lives they were living said nope, and left for Hong Kong. They were sick of the city and all of the harm it brought their family.

Kate left after Bruce refused to see how he was pushing everyone away. She tried to explain that not talking to his children wasn't working. But she couldn't make him see reason.

Jason left with a flair he got into a big fight with the man who took him off of the streets, and left with Kori and Roy. As he stomped through the door he held his head up high and his middle fingers even higher.

It was only a matter of time until Tim left as well. He was honestly just tired. Tired of being the other brother. Tired of being the replacement. Tired of being the heir to Wayne Enterprises.

Barbara lasted longer than some thought. But in the end, she wanted to live her life and not waste it working for the Bat. All that was left of her in Gotham was a letter placed on a desk and a father who missed his baby girl.

It shocked everybody when Dick left and took Damian with him. Their exit was simple just a soft sad singular No from Dick as he grabbed his ~~younger brother's~~ son's hand and left forever.

Then the only person left was Alfred.

"So just the two of us again." Bruce proclaimed with a sigh as he and his beloved butler gazed at the family portrait. The five girls were sitting, Babs on her wheelchair, and the rest on the velvet couch. Steph was beaming with her arm slung around Cass. Cass had a slight smile her short hair pinned out of her face. Kate looked proud in her suit and tie. Babs just looked exasperated with the family's antics but underneath she looked so happy. Harper he remembers was annoyed with having their picture taken but agreed to it under the condition that she got first dibs on Alfred's cookies. The rest of his kids protested but she was smug saying how they should have thought of it first. He and his sons were standing behind the girls. Dick, Tim, and Duke were to his left and, Alfred, Jason, and Damian were to his right. He had a slight smile on his face and hands on his cousin's shoulders. Tim also had a small smile, but even with the make up covering the bags under his eyes, you could tell Tim was exhausted. Dick like Stephanie had a huge smile on and his arms around his brothers. Jason was the exact opposite a scowl was on his face and his hands were in his pockets. Duke looked shy almost unsure of his place in the family. Damian on the other hand looked like he was the king of the world. He had his chest puffed out and a serious look on his face. Bruce smiled slightly at the expression his young son had on. Alfred was standing off to the side with a fond look on the old Englishman's face.

"I'm afraid not Master Bruce." Bruce turned to look at the man who raised him since his parents were murdered. Alfred had a small smile adorning his face as he handed Bruce a piece of paper. "That is my resignation letter." The old butler explained. 

"What? Alfred what are you talking about." Alfred smiled at the man he used to think of as a son. "I have a cab waiting for me outside. I must be leaving you now." He turned and walked towards the door. He paused looked behind him and said two words that devastated the man many know of as Batman. "Goodbye, Bruce." And with that final goodbye, Bruce Wayne sunk to his knees and wept. The only thought going through his head was how could I let myself do this.


End file.
